1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to polyamide compositions containing stabilizers which retard embrittlement of the polyamide when exposed to high temperatures.
2. Introduction of the Invention
When exposed to elevated temperatures, polyamides become brittle. Many polyamides are commercially available in the form of stabilized compositions which contain limited amounts, less than 0.5% by weight, of antioxidants. However, even these stabilized compositions fall far short of practical requirements.